Le test du baiser - bonus
by Jade DeTour
Summary: La soirée amoureuse qui a suivit la révélation de mon histoire Le test du baiser séparée du reste parce que classé mature.


Avertissement: la scène décrite dans cette histoire est classé Mature parce qu'elle décrit non seulement des actes intimes mais de plus des actes intimes non sécuritaires pour des adolescents qui vont encore à l'école.

BONUS

Elle le ramena vers sa chambre en le prenant par le poignet et recommença à l'embrasser une fois à l'intérieur. Ses mains voulaient d'elles-mêmes essayé de le dévêtir parce que son corps voulait être peau contre peau avec le sien. Exaspérée de n'avoir aucun résultat, elle interrompit le baiser.

«Plagg? Claws in!» formula-t-elle

ChatNoir/Adrien enfonça son visage dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'Adrien.

«Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil!» avertit-il son kwami.

Plagg, Marinette et Tikki se mirent à rigoler légèrement.

«Tikki? Tu veux bien t'occuper de ton invité?» demanda la demoiselle.

Les deux kwamis traversèrent la trappe menant à la cuisine. Marinette retira la veste d'Adrien et retira la sienne dévoilant ses courbes sous la transparence de la robe de chiffon écarlate. Elle éteint ensuite l'éclairage de la chambre, ne laissant que la clarté lunaire sur la neige extérieure pour s'orienter.

Adrien la repris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il était assis sur son lit et elle sur ses genoux. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille pour mordiller son cou. Ses mains agrippèrent ses côtes. Sa langue traça des arabesques descendant sur sa poitrine. Il sentait cependant que tout était allé un peu trop vite. Il se sentait légèrement perdu. Sa découverte était si récente et les émotions qui l'habitaient encore si vives.

«J'essaie de profiter de la femme dans mes bras mais, tout ce qui m'entoure me rappelle la timide petite étudiante que j'ai peur de blesser.» Adrien essayait d'adopter l'attitude de ChatNoir parce qu'il désirait prendre Marinette sauvagement et passionnément. Mais malgré l'écarlate de la robe qui lui rappelait sa lady-guerrière, c'est Adrien qui était à sa place dans le confort de la petite chambre rose.

Adrien était un gentleman, respectueux et gentil. Il se senti si déplacé qu'il pensa même à se rappeler plus tard de remplacer toutes les photos de magasines de lui-même affichées sur les murs de cette chambre par des photos où on les voyait ensemble.

«Alors, suis mes gestes, ce soir tu passes la nuit dans les bras de ta Lady!»

Adrien sentit une fièvre s'éveillée en lui. Marinette se releva et descendant l'escalier vers son canapé retira son déshabiller de chiffon écarlate pour ne garder qu'un délicat dessous du même matériel.

Adrien la suivait de près et même en mouvement, leurs corps s'emboîtaient. Il retira tous ses vêtements et Marinette le fit s'allonger. Elle s'installa sur son entre-jambe et Adrien caressa ses seins dont les pointes se durcirent sous cette nouvelle caresse. Il se redressa pour les pincer entre ses lèvres. Il sentit l'humidité du sous-vêtement contre son sexe dressé comme seul la réaction d'une vierge à une telle caresse pouvait en provoquer.

Prenant la place du dessus, il parcourut le sous-vêtement de ses lèvres puis le fit glisser pour profiter pleinement de ce qui se trouvait dessous. Lorsqu'elle étouffa de petits cris dans un coussin, il remonta sur elle pour caresser ses superbes hanches et ses courbes si délicieuses.

«Dis-moi ce que tu veux ma Lady, je m'arrêterai lorsque tes désirs seront comblés, ma chérie.»

«Je veux tout! C'est toi que je veux!» un sanglot de plaisir et d'émotions mélangés s'échappa de sa gorge.

«Je suis à toi, ma chérie, je t'appartiens.» Il s'allongea sur elle, frottant la pointe de sa virilité contre son sexe.»

«Adrien, mon chaton, mon amour!...»

Se redressant sur les genoux, il lui prit la main et la plaça sur son membre, il voulait qu'elle le découvre. Il glissa un doigt en elle et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient qu'elle reprit sur lui. Trop tard, il comprit qu'il aurait dû lui demander d'arrêter. Il couvrit ses mains sous l'extase et lorsqu'elle voulut retirer les siennes, il lui chuchota :

«Trop tard, maintenant, tu dois recommencer.» Elle lui sourit et il goûta son sourire avant de reprendre sa poitrine puis de se frotter sur ce ventre où il entrerait bientôt.

Lorsqu'il se replaça à l'entrée de son sexe, elle referma les jambes autour de sa taille et il glissa doucement en elle. Elle était étroite mais ils étaient tous les deux très mouillés et lorsqu'il fut complètement entré, il déplaça leur corps sans relâcher leur embrassement pour qu'elle soit assise sur ses cuisses.

De ses mains bien calées sur ses hanches, il la fit coulisser d'avant en arrière. Elle agrippa ses cheveux entre ses doigts et l'embrassa sauvagement et passionnément.

Il lui retourna son baiser de façon gourmande. Embrasser Marinette était quelque chose auquel il prenait définitivement goût! Ainsi que de la tenir dans ses bras, et aussi de lui faire l'amour!

Elle le repoussa sur le matelas et entreprit de le chevaucher. Il caressa les pointes durcit de ses seins et elle se pencha de plus en plus à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle fut collée à lui, il croisa les poignets sur ses reins et accéléra le rythme.

Elle le sentit devenir brûlant entre ses chairs et son plaisir montant du fond de ses entrailles, lui fit resserrer convulsivement ses muscles autour de lui.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance en poussant un même cri étranglé «Je t'aime!»

Éperdue de plaisir, elle resta couchée sur lui, comblée. Il ne bougea que pour ramasser l'édredon resté sur le sol et en recouvrir leur corps emmêlés. Il s'endormit en regardant le magnifique bouquet aux pétales caressés par la lumière de la lune.


End file.
